


Assault

by beautywithin16



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crime, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mild descriptions of violence, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywithin16/pseuds/beautywithin16
Summary: Michael is furious when a suspect hits Jackie.
Relationships: Michael Jardine/Jackie Reid, Mike Jardine/Jackie Reid
Kudos: 2





	Assault

**Author's Note:**

> This is different to what I usually write, and somewhat more serious. The fic contains some mild violence, but nothing worse in what you would see in an episode of “Taggart”.

Jackie and Robbie had been called out to an incident involving two suspects from the case they were investigating.

When they arrived on the scene, they found one of the men bruised. Jackie went to take a statement from the man, called Scott, while Robbie attended to the offender. Jackie was disappointed that the victim didn’t want to press charges.

The man responsible for the attack was one of their prime suspects, at least he had been. He had an alibi for one of the murders.

When she finished taking her statement, she went over to see how Robbie’s inquiries were going.

“You’re lucky. Scott doesn’t want to press charges,” Jackie said.

The offender, called Ryan Jenkins, said nothing. He appeared to be stoic, judging from the look on Robbie’s face, he was barely co-operating.

“Look, we know you’re hiding something. You might be let off for this, but it still looks bad. Why not talk to us?” asked Robbie.

“You know I’m innocent and I would never have hurt Susan,” he said defensively.

“Now you don’t have an alibi for her murder. We know she rejected you, that’s a good motive to want to kill someone,” said Robbie.

“I’m saying nothing else,” Ryan said with gritted teeth.

“Fine, but we’ll be back,” Robbie said before he went to Jackie.

They walked away together, neither of them spoke until they were out of Ryan’s sight.

“I think he’s feeling guilty,” said Jackie.

They stopped walking before Robbie responded, “You think he killed her?”

Jackie sighed, “Maybe not, but I have a feeling there’s something that’s eating him away.”

“Probably, but it’s a waste of time. He doesn’t want to talk.”

“What if I tried a different approach?” asked Jackie. At Robbie’s doubtful look she added, “You could make sure that Scott wants to stick to his statement.”

“Do you really think it’ll make a difference.”

“I think it’s worth a try. And you said it yourself, we think he’s hiding something.”

“Alright,” Robbie reluctantly agreed, “but if you don’t get anywhere after a couple of minutes drop it. He’s riled up enough.”

“Alright,” she said before they went their sperate ways.

It didn’t take long to reach Jenkins, his face hardened as soon as he saw her. “What do you want?”

“I’m not here to accuse you of anything. But can you think of anything that could be relevant to help us catch Susan’s killer?”

“You really think I’d want to help you?”

“I know you cared about Susan-“

“Don’t you dare tell me how I felt about her! What do you know? It’s your fault she’s dead!” he snapped; his voice rose with each sentence.

“Excuse me?” Jackie asked.

“Susan told me about how she thought she was being followed. She went to the police and they did nothing,” his voice wasn’t as loud, but he was still angry.

“We know about that; we didn’t deal with it personally. But the department that handled it did all that they could,” she said calmly.

“Well, their best wasn’t good enough, was it? She’s dead!” he growled.

Robbie was right, this wasn’t doing any good. If she continued Jackie knew the situation could get worse, something she wanted to avoid.

“I’m sorry, I know this is difficult for you. I’ll be on my way, but please contact us if you think of anything that can help us.”

She turned to go, but Ryan’s voice stopped her. “Don’t walk away from me!” he shouted.

Jackie turned back, he was still furious and didn’t look like he was going to calm down. She couldn’t let things escalate, that would be the last thing they needed.

“Why? You’ve made it clear you don’t want to talk. Anything else is a waste of our time.” The calmness in her voice was replaced with a hardness, indicating that it would do no good for him to continue.

Jackie walked away, but she only made it a few steps before Ryan aggressively turned her around.

“I said don’t walk away from me!”

“You’re lucky you’re not facing any charges, Mr. Jenkins. Now, I think you should go inside and calm down before you make things worse for yourself,” she said firmly.

A beat passed, Jenkins didn’t say anything, but the fury in his face was plain to see.

Deciding that this was the moment to leave, Jackie said, “We’ll be in-“

“Don’t you dare tell me to calm down!” he shouted before he shoved her. Jackie didn’t get a chance to respond before Jenkins struck her.

The sting she felt shook her as she tried to regain control, “You’re under arrest Ryan.”

She tried to reach for him but was stopped as Ryan punched her. Jackie ignored the pain as she tried to apprehend him. Ryan went to go for her, but Jackie stopped him as she shoved him.

Ryan then looked away from her as he noticed Robbie approaching. As Robbie got closer, he ran off.

“Hey!” shouted Robbie. He made to go after him but stopped when he noticed the blood trailing down Jackie’s mouth.

“Just go after him,” urged Jackie. At the reluctance on Robbie’s face, she exclaimed, “I’m okay, just go!”

Robbie gave a small nod before he ran after Jenkins. Once he was out of sight, Jackie took a couple of deep breaths, she had a metallic taste in her mouth, and she could feel the blood trickling down her mouth.

She walked back to the car. Thankfully, they had used her car, she checked the mirror to inspect her face. It looked worse than it probably was, she winced at the pain. She got into the car and got some tissues to clean herself up.

Once she was finished, Jackie remained seated and took some deep breaths as she tried to compose herself.

After a few minutes, Robbie came back alone. Jackie only half paid attention when Robbie sent out a message about Jenkins.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“I’ll be fine,” she said, not sure who she was trying to convince. “We should head back.”

Robbie nodded before she drove off. During the ride back to the station, Robbie tried to lighten the mood. He took comfort in the occasional smiles that Jackie had managed to crack along the way.

As they arrived at the station Jackie braced herself. She wasn’t looking forward to seeing everyone’s reactions to her assault, Jackie inwardly winced at that word, but it was true. Some would be sympathetic, which she didn’t feel like facing.

But of course, she would.

Otherwise, people might think she couldn’t handle the job, and that would be worse.

Stuart was the first to notice when they entered the bullpen and rushed over to Jackie, “Are you okay?”

Jackie nodded, “I’m fine.”

Now that the blood was gone, the right side of her face was marred with two big bruises. She tried to ignore the pitying looks from the passers-by as she focused on Stuart.

“What happened?” asked Stuart, the concern evident on his face.

“Jenkins,” she said simply. “He blamed us for Susan’s death, he didn’t appreciate my suggestion that he calm down.”

“I sent a message out, hopefully, he’ll get picked up soon,” said Robbie.

Stuart nodded in acknowledgement but was focused on Jackie. He wasn’t the only one as some people had started to gather around Jackie.

“It looks worse than it is,” she said to Stuart.

“Want to give Jackie some breathing space?” Robbie addressed the others as he sensed that the attention was starting to unnerve Jackie slightly. She gave him a small smile, silently thanking him, he smiled at her in return.

The people began to disperse and carried on with what they were doing. The only people next to Jackie now were Robbie and Stuart.

“I know it’s probably the last thing you’re in the mood for, but if you want to talk about it, I’m here,” said Stuart.

“Thanks,” Jackie smiled, she really did value her friendship with Stuart.

Michael entered the bullpen a moment later. He had just gotten back from interviewing another suspect related to the case and had gotten nowhere.

The team’s backs were facing him, so he didn’t immediately see the state of Jackie’s face.

“What happened with Jenkins?” asked Michael. He’d heard the message that Robbie had sent out but had no idea of the context. He assumed it was something to do with the assault on the other suspect.

The team turned around to face him, and Michael’s face fell when he noticed the bruises on Jackie’s face.

“What happened?” Michael asked, not quite believing what he was seeing.

“Jenkins wouldn’t calm down and went for Jackie,” Robbie said.

“He hit you?” exclaimed Michael.

Jackie nodded before Michael came over to her, “Scott didn’t want to press charges, we were going to leave it at that, but we thought he was hiding something, so I went back but he kept getting angrier. I tried to leave when he hit me, I managed to push him away when Robbie came along.”

Michael listened as he tried to keep his emotions in check. The thought of anyone laying a hand on Jackie was enough to make him furious. He carefully inspected her face, resisting the urge to make a comforting gesture, he wasn’t sure she’d appreciate it, at least not in front of the others.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Jackie stopped him.

“And yes, I’m fine,” she said, almost as if she’d read his thoughts.

“Does it hurt?” Michael asked softly.

“It stings a little, but that’s all.”

“You haven’t had it checked out?” Michael asked.

Jackie shook her head, “I just cleaned up the blood. It looked worse than it was.”

Michael blinked as he took a deep breath, he tried not to think of a bloodied Jackie, but failed.

“Sir!”

The team turned around to find Heather at the entrance to the bullpen.

“Jenkins has been lifted, they’re on their way,” said Heather.

“Thanks, Heather,” Michael said before she walked away. “Right, I’m going to interview Jenkins when he gets here.” Michael looked at Robbie, “Do you want to join me, Robbie?”

“Definitely,” said Robbie.

“I’ll be in my office. Let me know when Jenkins arrives, alright?”

Robbie nodded as Michael turned to leave.

While Michael had talked, Jackie had noticed the slight edge that crept into his voice, which concerned her slightly.

“Don’t let him push your buttons, Michael,” she warned.

Michael turned around to face her, “He won’t. He’ll just learn that I don’t like it when my officers get assaulted,” he said coolly before he went to his office.

Jackie sighed; she had a terrible feeling the day was going to get worse before it got better.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Michael got word from Robbie that Jenkins had arrived and they went to the interview room together.

Jenkins looked as agitated as ever, Michael had found him irritable, but the incident with Jackie had caused him to strongly dislike the man. It would be difficult to not let his personal feelings show.

“You know why you’re here?” Michael asked after he and Robbie had sat down.

Jenkins nodded but said nothing.

“You don’t have anything to say for yourself?” Michael asked.

Jenkins continued to stay silent.

“Do you mind answering our questions? Robbie asked angrily.

“You know what I did. Why don’t you just charge me?” Jenkins looked down at the table.

“You’ve assaulted two people today,” Michael stated. Jenkins nodded in reply. “Talk to us about it,” he said.

“She shouldn’t have come back,” Jenkins mumbled.

“What was that?” asked Michael.

“The policewoman… she shouldn’t have tried to talk to me again,” Jenkins said more clearly.

“DS Reid thought you were hiding something. Is there anything you’d like to get off your chest?” asked Robbie.

“I’ve told you all I know,” Jenkins voice rose slightly.

“Why did you hit Scott?” asked Michael.

“I already told him,” Jenkins indicated Robbie, “Scott kept goading me, saying it was my fault that Susan died.”

Good, Michael thought, maybe they were getting somewhere.

“And was it?” asked Robbie.

“No!” Jenkins voice rose, “I didn’t kill either of them!”

Michael touched the bridge of his nose; any hope that they were getting somewhere was fast diminishing.

“So, why did you assault Sergeant Reid?” Michael asked.

“She wouldn’t take responsibility,” said Jenkins.

“Responsibility for what?” asked Michael.

“For Susan’s death,” said Jenkins.

“And how was she responsible for that?” Michael asked, the annoyance evident in his voice.

“Not just her, all of you! If you lot had actually done something when she reported the stalking, she’d still be alive!” Jenkins shouted. Michael opened his mouth to protest, but Jenkins continued, “And don’t bother defending yourselves! She already tried that! You’re all the same!”

Michael blinked before he looked steely at Jenkins. Robbie could tell that Michael was struggling to keep his anger at bay.

“So, you think it’s okay to assault police officers?” asked Robbie.

“The bitch deserved it!” Jenkins shouted.

Michael discreetly clenched his right fist, “And how did she deserve it?” he asked with forced calmness.

“She kept sticking her nose in our business. If she hadn’t pushed me away, I’d have…” Jenkins trailed off.

Michael cracked a false smile, “You’d have done what?” Robbie detected the dangerous edge now present in Michael’s voice as he watched him carefully.

“I’d have hurt her some more so that she’d have an inkling of Susan felt the night she died. And that would be me going easy on the bitch.”

All of Michael’s self-control disappeared as he lashed out and punched Jenkins, knocking him off his chair.

Robbie stared in shock; he could tell as the interview went on that Mike was slowly becoming more furious. But he hadn’t expected that, though perhaps he should have. He’d heard stories about how Mike could be protective over Jackie, he knew that Mike had even hurt people over her.

Robbie ended the interview before Michael rushed out of the room and into his office. He went to the window as he contemplated what he’d just done.

Michael sighed, he always tried to stay professional, and for the most part he was successful. Occasionally though, something would make him lose all sense of reason, and lose control.

Usually, those instances involved Jackie, not all the time, but certainly a good portion of them. And it wasn’t the first time he’d punched someone over her.

Christ, what a mess.

Michael heard his door open and turned around, half expecting it to be Robbie or the Superintendent. He was surprised to see Jackie who did not look happy to be there.

“What was that for?” she asked.

“What do you think?” he asked.

“You do realise you’ve probably killed our chances of getting him convicted?” she asked before she crossed her arms.

Oh God, he hadn’t considered that. But she was right. The chances of Jenkins being convicted were slim now after his actions.

Not to mention the potential repercussions he would face.

Michael walked away from the window to the front of his desk. “I didn’t think…”

“Obviously,” she scoffed. “I knew nothing good was going to come out of you interviewing Jenkins,” she added after a moment.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked.

“You said he’d learn how you don’t like your officers getting assaulted.”

“I didn’t mean like that! Hitting him wasn’t my intention,” he said defensively.

“But you have previous,” she said.

Michael knew exactly what she was referring to but deliberately played dumb. They had never really spoken about those incidents. Jackie had tried a couple of times, but he always brushed it off.

At Michael’s blank look, Jackie continued, “Oh, come on, Michael,” she said exasperated. “You know what I’m talking about. You’ve even punched another officer.”

“He goaded me,” he said.

“And the fact that he tried to hit on me had nothing to do with it?” she asked.

The guilty look on Michael’s face told her it was true. Jackie supposed it was nice to get some sort of confirmation one way or the other.

“And what about the other time?” she continued after she had uncrossed her arms.

A dark look crossed Michael’s face, “That bastard wanted you dead.”

Jackie briefly avoided his gaze, “I know, I’m not complaining about that one. You did save my life,” she said after she looked at him, the small smile on her face told him that she wasn’t angry about that incident.

He returned the smile and for a quick moment, they thought about how lucky they were to have the other in their lives.

But the moment passed, the little smiles disappeared, and Jackie now looked doubtful. “But don’t you see how this is going to look?” she asked.

She was right of course.

Michael sighed before he put his hand through his hair, “I just… felt helpless. You were hurt, Jenkins started mouthing off and I let my anger get the better of me,” he confessed.

“If you wanted to help you could have taken me to your office, tried to get me to talk, cheered me up, even offered to treat me to a takeaway tonight, but you didn’t. You got riled up as soon as you saw me.”

“Can you blame me?” he asked.

Jackie shook her head, “No,” she said quietly. “I just wished you’d talk to me instead of… this,” she said almost sadly.

The door swung open to reveal Superintendent Donaldson who looked furious, “Both of you, my office, now!” he ordered before he swiftly left Michael’s office.

“I suppose it’s time to face the music then,” Michael said before they left to go to Donaldson’s office.

When they entered, Donaldson was already seated, “Take a seat both of you.” As soon as they sat down, he turned to Michael, “What the hell did you think you were doing?” he exclaimed.

“I let my feelings get the best of me and I lost control. I’m sorry,” Michael said.

“That’s it? You punched a suspect and you’re sorry? I could have you suspended!”

“I know, I’ll accept the consequences of my actions,” he said sincerely.

Jackie watched the scene before her, unsure as to why she was here. It wasn’t her fault that Michael had punched Jenkins. Truth be told, she didn’t exactly want to be a witness to this.

It was then that Donaldson turned to Jackie, “How are you?” he asked gently.

“I’m fine, Sir. But with all due respect, I’m not sure why I’m here. I wasn’t involved in the incident,” she replied.

“Not directly, no. But it doesn’t take a squad of detectives to work out why Mike did this,” Donaldson said.

Michael looked away as he realised the inevitable gossip this would create.

“I’d like you to take a couple of days off, maybe more if you’d like. I think you’re due some leave,” Donaldson said to Jackie.

“I don’t think that’s necessary, Sir. It’s just a couple of bruises, it won’t affect my work,” she said.

“Oh, I know you can handle it. But I also know that people will want to constantly check on you. That can be disruptive, as well as annoying. So, I want you to take some time off. That’s an order,” he said the last part gently, but firmly.

Jackie nodded in acceptance.

“You’re dismissed,” Donaldson said.

Michael and Jackie shared a brief look before she got up and left the office.

“Right, what should I do with you?” Donaldson asked. Michael didn’t reply so Donaldson continued, “I’m aware this isn’t the only incident where you’ve been violent. I also know the possible cause of these incidents.” At Michael’s surprised look he continued, “I usually have these sorts of talks with officers who are in relationships. You and Jackie aren’t seeing each other, are you?”

“No,” Michael said quietly, clearly embarrassed.

“I won’t suspend you… yet. But you are off the case.” Michael looked like he was about to protest but Donaldson continued, “Robbie can take charge, I’m sure he’ll cope with Stuart.”

“Right,” Michael said, clearly not thrilled by the turn of events but accepting it nonetheless.

“I don’t mind officers having romantic relationships as long as it doesn’t interfere with the job. Personally, I’d take this time to reflect on your relationship with Jackie, while ensuring an incident like doesn’t happen again. And Mike, if it does, you’re looking at a transfer. Am I understood?”

“Yeah,” Michael said.

“Good, now leave, and tell Robbie I want him,” he said dismissively.

After sending Robbie to Donaldson’s office and getting some things, Michael left the station. When he reached the car park, he quickly noticed Jackie and called out to her. She turned around and waited for him to approach her.

“So, how did it go?” she asked.

“Well, I’m not suspended, for now anyway. But I am off the case.”

“Are you okay?” she asked.

Michael shrugged, “I guess. Robbie’s in charge so if you’re back before the case is over, you’ll be dealing with him.” Jackie nodded in acknowledgement. “Since we have some time on our hands, I thought we could maybe do something together,” he suggested.

Jackie sighed, “I don’t think so, Michael.”

“But you said-“

“Look, I’ve had a hell of a day. I think I just want to be on my own. For now, anyway,” she said.

“Alright. But phone me if you change your mind,” he said.

“Sure,” she said before she left Michael and went in her car.

Michael walked away as Jackie noticed the tissues splattered with her dried blood. She scrunched them all up before she stored them in her bag, she’d dispose of them later.

As she looked out of the window, she could still make out Michael’s figure. In an instant, she almost regretted her decision, but she wasn’t sure she in the mood to deal with him right now, not after the incident. For a moment she sat there, before she started the engine and made the journey home.

* * *

The next few hours were hectic as Robbie and Stuart tried to solve the case. They had made some progress, but not to the point that they were close to catching the killer.

They were just finishing off their teas in the bullpen when Stuart suggested, “Do you think it’s time we had another crack at Jenkins?”

“Probably,” Robbie replied.

After the disastrous interview earlier, Jenkins had been put in a cell. Hopefully, the last few hours had been sufficient time for him to cool off.

The likelihood was that he was innocent of murder, though he had the motive for the first killing, he had an alibi for the second. However, he had been close to the first victim and his hot-headedness had the team convinced that he was hiding something that could help them with the investigation.

Mike’s outburst had complicated things though, and Robbie was a little surprised that he was yet to face any serious consequences, not that he wanted Mike to face suspension, or worse lose his career.

If he was honest with himself though, he was glad of the opportunity to prove he could lead an investigation. This could be his time to shine.

Still, he would have preferred to have Jackie working on the case. But Donaldson was insistent that she take some time off for herself and was also sure that they could cope without her or Mike.

And so far, they were coping, not easily, but they were managing. Robbie hoped they could sort this mess with Jenkins, it would be one less thing to deal with.

They got Jenkins out of his cell and into the interview room, now with a lawyer present. Jenkin’s demeanour seemed to be calmer, but that wasn’t a guarantee that the interview would be plain sailing. There were no marks on Jenkin’s face, no indication that Mike had punched Jenkins.

Jenkins was the first to speak after the interview started, “Will I have to deal with the Chief Inspector?”

“No, any further contact will likely be with me or DC Fraser. You also won’t be dealing with DS Reid, the officer you assaulted,” Robbie said.

“May I remind you that my client was punched by your DCI?” the lawyer asked, she looked like she was going to make things as difficult as possible.

“Who is no longer on the case,” Robbie said smoothly.

“You’re still here because of the assault on DS Reid, but also because we suspect you’re hiding something that could be useful to the investigation. Is there anything you want to tell us?” asked Stuart.

“You don’t have to answer,” the lawyer said to Jenkins.

“No, it’s okay. I want to now,” he said to the lawyer before he turned to face Robbie and Stuart. “I’m sorry I assaulted your colleague,” Jenkins sighed, “I’ve been a mess since this whole thing started. I hurt her and Scott because all of your comments hit too close to home.”

“What do you know?” Stuart asked gently.

“Susan did phone me that night,” Jenkins admitted.

They knew as much; it had appeared on Susan’s call history. Until now, Jenkins had refused to talk about it.

“What did she say?” Robbie asked.

“She told me that she thought someone was following her, she asked me to see her, just so she’d feel safe, but I told her she should phone the police. Susan didn’t want to do that, not after the last time.”

Stuart nodded in understanding, the reason for his guilt was now plain to see.

“The thing is,” Jenkins continued, “she told me she saw this guy throughout the day.”

“Did she describe him?” Robbie asked.

“Aye, a little, she said he was tall, and he wore a dark black hoodie. But she couldn’t see his face,” said Jenkins.

“Why didn’t you tell us this before?” asked Robbie.

“Partly guilt,” Jenkins admitted, “But I also knew that when you found out that Susan had rejected me, you’d think it was me.”

“We don’t anymore,” said Stuart, he glanced at Robbie who gave a small nod, confirming Stuart’s thoughts. “But we need to ask… do you want to take any action against DCI Jardine?”

Jenkins shook his head, “No, I deserved that, I think it may have even knocked some sense into me,” Jenkins attempted a smile.

“I take it you won’t be taking any further action against my client?” the lawyer asked.

Robbie shook his head, “No, he’s free to go,” he said before he formally ended the interview.

At least one thing had been sorted, thought Robbie as he left the room with Stuart. Now they could put this mess behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Michael was trying, and failing, to keep himself occupied at home. He’d even dozed off at one point. Time off work was always a reminder of how little of a personal life he had.

There had been times when he’d been sorely tempted to phone Robbie to see how the case was going, but he was already skating on thin ice.

Through it all, his mind went back to Jackie. Which was just as well, as that seemed to be what Donaldson had wanted him to do.

Not that he needed to, he knew why he’d done all those things.

He thought back to the incident with Skinner. The truth was that Skinner had made some comments that had struck a nerve and that had made him lose control.

Not to mention the thought of Skinner and Jackie together had seriously pissed him off.

The second instance had been a different situation. Someone had wanted to kill Jackie, and had he not arrived sooner, they may have succeeded. Hearing her screams had filled him with horror, punching the man behind it all had just been instinct.

As much as the temptation was there, he hadn’t intended to punch Jenkins. But then Jenkins had mouthed off and he snapped.

Now he had to sort out his feelings for Jackie, another thing he didn’t have to think about. What he did have to ponder, was what to actually do about it.

The sound of the doorbell told him that this wouldn’t be the moment. He got up and answered the door, not completely surprised to find Robbie.

“Can I come in?” Robbie asked.

Michael nodded before he widened the door to allow Robbie to enter. They wordlessly entered the living room.

“How’s the case coming along?” asked Michael.

“Alright, no major breakthroughs though. We spoke to Jenkins again,” said Robbie.

“Go on,” Michael said, preparing himself for any repercussions.

“He’s in the clear, he even gave us a description of someone who followed Susan the day she was killed. It’s pretty vague, but it’s better than nothing.”

“And me?” asked Michael.

“You’re cleared too. Jenkins doesn’t want to pursue any action against you. And Donaldson says you won’t be suspended.” Relief showed in Michael’s face before Robbie added, “But he still wants you off the case.”

“Figures,” said Michael.

“You’re lucky Mike, this could have been a lot worse for you.”

“Aye, I know,” Michael said.

“Look, I don’t blame you, the guy’s a bastard for what he did to Jackie. I don’t think anyone blames you for punching him,” said Robbie.

“Jackie’s none too thrilled,” said Michael.

“Maybe because it’s not the first time this has happened,” Robbie smirked at the surprise on Michael’s face. “Word gets around, and Stuart filled in the blanks,” Robbie added.

Michael sighed, not bothering to respond to Robbie’s comments.

“Have you heard from Jackie?” Robbie asked after a moment.

Michael shook his head, “I’ve not seen her since we left the station. She wanted to be alone.”

“I’ll phone her in a bit, see how she is,” said Robbie.

“I’m sure she’ll appreciate that,” said Michael.

“I think she’d like to hear from you too, now that she’s had time to herself,” Robbie said.

“Maybe,” Michael said in a noncommittal tone.

Robbie had a feeling that if he tried to push it, he wouldn’t get very far.

“I’ll go, I just thought you’d like to know that your job’s safe,” Robbie said.

“Thanks,” Michael said, Robbie turned and walked a couple of steps before Michael called after him. He turned around to face Michael, “How are you coping taking lead on this?” asked Michael.

Robbie smirked, “Well, I might not have your years of experience, but I’m doing fine. And Stuart’s a Godsend.”

“If you need advice, give me a call,” Michael offered.

Robbie chuckled, “Hopefully, that’s not necessary. But thanks all the same.” Michael gave a small smile in response. “I’ll see myself out, see you around,” Robbie said.

“Sure,” Michael replied before Robbie left.

Michael’s face slowly fell after Robbie’s departure as he debated whether or not to see Jackie. It would take a while for him to decide.

As soon as he left Michael’s flat, Robbie dialled Jackie’s number.

“How are you?” Robbie asked after they greeted each other.

“I’m okay thanks. How are things at your end?” asked Jackie.

“Just fine. I thought you’d want to know that Mike won’t be facing any action for punching Jenkins.”

“Thank God for that,” said Jackie, the relief was evident in her voice.

“But Jenkins won’t face anything for hitting you. But he’s apologetic,” said Robbie.

“I thought as much. Still, it could have been worse,” she said.

“Definitely. Listen, if you’re up to it, I could take you out for a drink or something,” Robbie suggested.

“That’s a nice offer, but I don’t think I do feel up to it. Anyway, you’ll be rushed off your feet taking lead on the case.”

Robbie couldn’t help but feel a little slighted by that last comment. That never stopped her hanging out with Mike. But, he reasoned, it had been a trying day for her, plus he had a feeling she’d be getting a visit from Stuart. Possibly even Mike.

“Fair enough,” he said.

“But I’m more than happy to take you up on that another day,” said Jackie.

“I’ll hold you to that,” he smiled.

“Good,” she said.

“Look, if there’s anything you need let me know,” said Robbie.

“Thanks,” she said before they said their goodbyes and hung up.

As Robbie drove away, he couldn’t help but contemplate the complexities of Jackie’s relationship with Michael.

* * *

Jackie was sure she would have been better off working the case. Her first action on returning home was to have a drink, but then she realised that to drown out the awful day she would have to be drunk and she wasn’t in the mood for that.

A little later, she tried some hot chocolate which had improved her mood somewhat. The time had been killed by watching a couple of her favourite movies. It had been nice, but it didn’t stop her from thinking about her assault or the incident with Michael.

The assault had shaken her a little, more than she cared to admit. For a brief moment, she’d even felt fear and she hated that. She’d experienced worse in her career. It didn’t matter that if anyone else had told her this she’d have thought it normal. At least she could have some satisfaction that she had been able to push Jenkins away.

What she wanted to do was talk about it, particularly with Michael.

Perhaps she shouldn’t have declined his offer earlier, but she had still been reeling from his attack on Jenkins.

It wasn’t as if his actions had bothered her, well it did, but probably not as much as it should have. What really bothered Jackie was that she’d probably spend the next day or two overthinking it, wondering if it meant something more. But nothing would come of it. They would just carry on as normal, as they always did.

Jackie was starting to get tired of it.

That wasn’t the only reason. How many more times could he get away with this? He might not face suspension, but he could also face the possibility of losing his career. Michael had worked too hard to throw it all away.

Especially for her.

But she still wanted to see him. Despite everything that had happened, Jackie found herself yearning for Michael’s presence.

The doorbell interrupted her thoughts and when she opened the door gave a warm smile at the caller.

“Hi, Stuart,” she said as she let him in.

“I thought I’d see how you were doing,” Stuart said as they made their way to the living room.

“I’m okay, just a bit fed up I suppose,” she admitted once they were both seated.

“Not up to anything interesting then?” he asked.

“Hardly,” she gave a small smile.

“Do you know Mike-“

“Robbie told me,” she couldn’t help the smile that formed her lips. “He didn’t tell me much about the case, aside from Jenkins. How are things?”

“Not bad, we’re managing. I think Robbie’s glad of the chance to lead a case,” he said.

“I bet. I’m almost sorry to be missing that,” she smirked, which resulted in a smile from Stuart.

“How long are you off for?”

“At least a couple of days, but Donaldson suggested I take more,” she said.

Stuart’s brow furrowed, “Why?”

“I dunno, I think it’s strange myself. It’s not like I’m the first person to have been hurt on the job…” she trailed off as she thought back to earlier incidents that involved Michael being hurt.

No, she hadn’t punched anyone over it. But when arresting the perpetrators, she had been rough, she reminisced with a rueful smile.

“Jackie?” Stuart prompted, bringing Jackie back to reality.

“It’s nothing. Donaldson says I’m due some leave. I just need to think of things to do,” she said.

“I’m sure you’ll think of something,” smiled Stuart, which Jackie returned.

The conversation went on to other topics before Stuart left. It was always nice to have some time alone with Stuart, he had become a good friend to her over the years.

She had been sorry to see him go. After having most of the day to herself, she had been glad of the company. Jackie helped herself to another hot chocolate, being mindful that it would be her last of the day.

After she consumed the beverage, she finally gave in to the urge to phone Michael. She felt a pang of disappointment when there was no answer. Jackie was debating to herself whether to try his mobile when her doorbell rang.

As she opened the door, a smile graced Jackie’s face when she found a casually dressed Michael on her doorstep. She noticed his demeanour relax slightly.

“Hopefully, that means I’m welcome,” said Michael.

Her smile widened as she wordlessly let him in. He took his jacket off and she hung it up for him before they went into the living room.

“So… how are you?” he asked with his hands in his pockets.

“You can sit down you know,” teased Jackie who was already sitting on the couch. “I feel better,” she admitted once Michael had joined her.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked.

“I suppose I do,” she said before she briefly paused. Jackie sighed, “I think what bothers me the most isn’t so much the assault. But… for a moment out there I felt fear.”

“That’s understandable, Jackie,” Michael said reassuringly.

“Maybe but… look at the horrors we’ve seen. I’ve faced worse, this seems rather tame compared to previous incidents.”

“And if you hadn’t been able to push him away, or if Robbie hadn’t shown up it might have been worse,” he said gently before he briefly closed his eyes as he tried not to think of those outcomes.

“I suppose you’re right. I just don’t like feeling weak,” she said.

“You’re hardly weak. In fact, I think you’re one of the bravest people I know,” he smiled, which Jackie returned. “Come here,” he said softly before he put his arm around her and hugged her to him. Jackie responded by putting both of her arms around him.

A smile spread across her face as she felt the stress and worries over the day dissipate. She let go of him after a moment, “Thanks,” she said. Michael smiled in reply before she continued, “I’m sorry if I was hard on you earlier.”

Michael shook his head, “No, you were right. And I’ve been reliably informed that if I do anything like that again, I’ll be transferred.”

Jackie frowned at the prospect, “I don’t want that,” she said seriously.

“I’ll try better to control my temper if it happens again,” he promised. “I just don’t like the thought of anyone ever hurting you.”

“I don’t like thinking about people hurting you either. I thought back to the times when you’ve been hurt. I realised that I got a huge amount of satisfaction out of arresting the bastards,” she admitted.

Her confession resulted in a smirk from Michael and Jackie avoided his gaze and looked to the side. Until she felt him take his hand in hers. She looked up as he squeezed her hand, they both smiled at each other.

“How’s the bruises?” Michael asked after he let go of her hand.

Jackie shrugged, “Okay, I suppose. Hopefully, they’ll fade soon enough.”

“Would you like me to kiss it better?” he asked without thinking.

Jackie opened her mouth slightly, taken aback. It had been the last thing she had expected him to say. She inspected him for signs that he was teasing but found none. Michael’s cheeks reddened slightly and was about to apologise before Jackie surprised them both.

“Okay,” she nodded.

Michael leaned forward and put his lips to the top of the first bruise and gently kissed it. He slowly trailed kisses down her face, until he got about halfway down when he felt Jackie wince.

Michael withdrew slightly “I’m sorry-“

“No, it’s okay. Go on,” she murmured.

Michael continued to trail soft kisses where the bruises covered her face. As he reached the bottom, he kissed a couple of spots not bruised, the last one at the corner of her mouth.

Michael moved back, but only slightly as he gazed at her intensely. Jackie could feel her heart racing as she matched the look in his eyes. Just as Jackie questioned whether she should create some distance, Michael leaned forward and softly kissed her lips.

It was over almost as soon as it had begun, but Jackie had enjoyed the feeling of his lips against hers.

“Maybe you should just do that instead of hitting people,” she smiled.

Michael gave a low chuckle, “I’ll bear that in mind.”

“Good, because I don’t want to lose you,” she said.

Michael regarded her for a moment before he kissed her again, cupping her left cheek as she deepened the kiss.

“I think we have some things to talk about,” Michael said after they broke away.

“I’d like that,” she smiled.

“Thankfully, we have quite a bit of time on our hands,” he said.

“You know I think I might enjoy this leave now,” she said,

Michael grinned before he put his arm around as they snuggled together on the couch. Yes, Jackie thought, time off had never sounded so appealing.


End file.
